Slumber Party of Insanity!
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: a Slumber party, with me, Fang, Hinata, Sailor Moon/Usagi, Aelita, Spider Girl, and much, much more. What insainty will happen. Read to find out.
1. Intro

**Alex: "well, My 2****nd**** Story again with Fang."**

**Fang: "we own nothing. If we did…lets just say that some slash fics would become reality…"**

**Alex: "Fang." *Sighing***

**Fang: "Fine" *Glaring at Alex."**

* * *

**_Slumber party_**

**Chapter 1**

Alex: "hey readers, Its Alex Tsukino here welcome to my slumber party."

*5 girls come in*

Alex: "let's introduce my friends here and they are here of their own free will." *motions to 1st one* "this is May "Mayday" Parker," *glares at readers* "not Spider-Man's Aunt!"

May: "I'm far from being Aunt May! *motions to teenage body* "she's like 100 years old! I'm 16!"

Alex: "My May is Spider-man's daughter, the Amazing Spider-Girl!"

May: I thought I was the Spectacular Spider Girl" *confused*

Others: *sweat drop*

Alex: "they changed it in 2006, May." *rolls eyes*

May: "they did?" *confused* "oh, Well, I'm going to get us some cokes."*jumps out window*

Alex: "she'll be back, anyway," *motions to 2nd girl* "I also invited Hinata Hyuuga from _Naruto."_

Hinata: "I'm hungry.....I'm going to make snacks." *leaves room."

Alex: "okay......that's more random than with May."

Other 3 girls: *nodding*

Alex: "moving on I got my friend Hikaru Shidoufrom _Magic Knight Rayearth."_

Hikaru: "wow, this is going to be fun!'' *jumps up and down*

Alex: "how many cokes have you had?" *glares at Hikaru*

Hikaru: "just 7." *still jumping*

Alex: "just?" *sweat drops* "anyway I also have Aelita Stones/Hopper/Schaeffer of _Code Lyoko_."

Hikaru: "How many last names do you have?" *looking at the pink haired girl*

Aelita: "just those 3...I think." *everyone else sweat drops*

May: "I'm back with drinks!" *comes thru window with 3 12-pack Dr. Peppers*

Hikaru: "Soda!" *runs and tackles May...*

Aelita: "will May be okay?" *looking at the scene*

Alex: "I don't know...." *looks at final girl* "oh, yeah and this is..."

Final Girl: "The champion of love and justice! I right wrongs and triumph of evil. I am..." *strikes stupid poses*

Hinata: "I got pizza!" *comes thru door with 12 pizza boxes*

Final girl: "food!" *tackles Hinata*

Alex: "if you haven't guessed that was Usagi "Bunny" Tsukino aka Sailor Moon."

Aelita: "Alex, we're losing people fast..."

7

Alex: "I kinda noticed......"

Usagi: *steals a pizza box from Hinata* "sorry, Hinata."

Hinata: "well you could have just waited Usagi!"

Usagi: "I'm a princess, I shouldn't have to!" *begins eating*

Hinata: *rolls eyes and puts pizza on table*

May: *comes in with 2 boxes of Dr. Pepper* "Next time wait Hikaru, sorry"

Hikaru: *comes in with one box and has Black eye*

Alex, Aelita, Hinata, and Usagi: "ouch"

Hikaru: "more like Yewoch"

May: "this is going to be a crazy night" *puts drinks on table*

Hinata: "speaking of crazy, Alex, where's Fang?"

Hikaru and May: "who?''

* * *

Fang: "you didn't mention me?!" *pulls out chain saw*

Alex: "um, if I live I'll update. Till then…" * Angel wings pop out of Alex's back* "Alex Tsukino flying away!!!!" *flys away *

Fang: "come back here!!!" *spreads bat wings and chases after Alex, revving chain saw *


	2. Fang

Fang: "Chapter 2! This will be fun right, Alex?"

Alex: "I guess. Fang the disclaimer please?"

Fang:*smirks and pulls out Pixie Stick* "Here Yugi, here boy."

Yugi: *runs out and jumps up and down *

Fang: "you want it?"

Yugi: "yeah. yeah."

Fang: "say it!"

Yugi: "Alex and Fang don't own anything. They would be famous if they did." *grabs pixie stick and runs away.*

Alex: "I need to stop letting you do the disclaimer."

* * *

Chapter 2

Aelita, Hinata, and Usagi: *look at them like they're crazy* "you don't know?!"

Alex: "I haven't mentioned her?'' *confused*

Hikaru: "no" *shaking head no*

May: "who's she?" *picking up coke*

Hinata: "you've never fought in one of their wars?!"

Usagi: "or crazy day dreams?!"

Aelita: "they never kidnapped you or your friends?!"

Hikaru: *shocked* "what?! No!!"

Alex: "she's my friend and actually I don't know where she is. I didn't mention my party to her.''

May: "from what Hina, Lita, Bunny just said that might be a good thing, Al"

Hikaru: "I agree with you, Mayday."

Alex: "she's not that bad guys"

Aelita, Hinata, and Usagi: "wanna bet?"

Alex: "oh be quiet!"

Fang: *appears behind Hikaru and May, eyes glinting with mischief* "HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!" *yells loudly*

*Hikaru and May jump in surprise dive behind a couch*

Aelita, Hinata, and Usagi: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! She's back!" *hides behind couch, too*

Alex: "she's not that bad!"

May: "tell that to my spider-sense!" *looks up from behind the couch* "it's going crazy!"

Hikaru: "plus, she appears out of no where!"

Hinata: "she has mischief in her eyes!"

Alex: "that's all true but....wait a sec" *turns to Fang* "how did you get here? And why?"

Fang: "How? I followed you here as a bat. And as for why," *flops down on the couch* "I was bored." *walks over to stand in front of Alex, the mischief in her eyes turning to anger* "Why wasn't I told about this, anyways?"

May: "bat?" *confused*

Usagi: "cause your evil!"

Aelita: "you kidnapped Ulrich!"

Hikaru: "what they said!" *points to Aelita and Usagi*

Hinata: "I don't know."

Alex: *sweat drops* "those are all true but, there not the reasons!" *scratches head like Naruto* "I kinda.......forgot..."

Fang: *looks at May* "Yeah, I can turn into many creatures, including bats."

May: "Oh. Cool!"

Fang: *walks over to Usagi and Aelita* "_**Damn right, I'm evil!**_ And as for Ulrich, I didn't hurt him...badly.....he's okay."

Alex: "_Fang..."_

Fang: *turns to Alex* "And _**YOU**_!! What do you _**MEAN **_you forgot? How can you forget your reason or _reasons_ not to invite **ME**?!"

Alex: "I don't know how! I just _DID_!!"

Fang: *pulls a giant mallet out of nowhere and whacks her friend out the open window*

Hinata, Usagi, Hikaru, May, and Aelita: "...0.0..."

Fang: *goes and puts an arm around Hinata's shoulders and talks to her calmly* "So far, most everybody in this room seems to hate me. Except you. So, naturally, you're the only person I don't feel like _killing_ right now. I mean that as a compliment."

Hinata: *blushes* "Thanks. And I don't really have a reason to hate you."

Aelita: "Really?!"

Hinata: "Yeah."

Alex: "She tortured Naruto!!" *she yells, climbing back through the window, covered in dirt with leaves in her hair*

Hinata: "And he probably deserved it!"

Fang: "Yeah. He deserved it, all right."

Usagi: "Why did he deserve it?" *asks curiously*

Fang: "...he called me a mutt..." *she growls angrily*

Aelita, Usagi, and Alex: *eyes go wide and mouths drop open in shock*

Alex: *swallows nervously* "Is that why you threw him to Sasuke's angry mob of fan girls?"

Fang: "Yep."

Hikaru: "Why would calling you a mutt make you angry?"

Hinata: *sighs softly and explains* "Because she is a Demon/Vampire/Werewolf mix."

Fang: "But I have pure blood in each category, and that means that I am technically not a mutt. So anyone who calls me a mutt will pay dearly..."

May: "So if I called you a mutt, what would you do?"

Fang: *grabs her giant mallet again and whacks May through the open window* "...that."

Hikaru: "Wow."

May: *leaps back through the window* "What was that for?!"

Fang: "You asked what I would do, so I showed you." *she explains calmly*

May: *fuming* "Well, you could have just TOLD me!!"

Fang: "Learning from experience is better and much more effective. Just ask Alex."

*everyone turns to look at Alex expectantly*

Alex: "I am not going to answer that for the sake of what's left of your sanity." *picks leaves out of hair*

* * *

Alex: "hey, review would ya?"

Fang: "we want to know what you think."

Alex: "so, review. Give us ideas."

Fang: " or else I'll send sugar high anime charters after you!"

Alex: * sighs * "Fang…"


	3. Alibi

Alex: "hi, chapter 3. and here to do the disclaimer today, McJrotc. Take it away." *motions to him*

Mcjrotc: "well, im back here telling you little maggots that nothing in here is owned by the person writing this…of course you know that!" *puffs cigar* "oh hey why am I at a slumber party??? I should be sleeping in mud and blood…not in a clean place like this!"

*jumps out window, helicopter follows Mcjrotc*

Alex: "um…..on with the story…?

* * *

Chapter 3

Hikaru: "wait; May your spider-man's daughter?" *turns to May*

May: "yeah, so?" *confused*

Hikaru:"so shouldn't have been able to dodge Fang's mallet?"

Usagi: "she has a point"

Aelita: "yeah, with your Spider-sense and speed."

May:".........Shut up."

Fang: *grins* "Don't feel bad, SpidyGirl. Not many creatures **CAN** dodge me." *turns to Alex* "And I think we would all _LOVE _to hear your story..."

Alex: "vie learned 1 thing while being with Fang. Never leave her alone. Cause every time I come back she's kidnapped someone! Including Mokona" *turns to Hikaru*

Hikaru: "that's what happened to Him?!" *glares at Fang*

Alex: "yep! And...." *turns to Hinata* "she was responsible for that time Naruto was late for your date!"

Hinata: "Fang! I almost killed Naruto for that!"

Fang: "Alright, I will gladly admit to taking the fuzz ball. But it wasn't me who kidnapped Naruto this morning!"

Hinata: "PROVE IT!!!"

Fang: "I have an alibi!"

Alex: "Probably not a valid one."

Fang: "Oh yeah? I have a witness. Two in fact."

May: "Well? We're waiting..."

Fang: *gets out cell phone and dials*"...Hello?.....Yeah, its me...I know how late it is...oh, you were? Without me?...Well, anyways, you need to get over here....its about earlier today...yeah...yeah, bring him along too...bye!"

Alex: "Fang...who was that?" *looks at her friend suspiciously*

Fang: *chuckles* "You'll see..."

(Doorbell rings) *DING DONG*

Alex: "Who is it?"

* * *

Alex: "Who is it you ask?"

Mcjrotc: *comes in muddy and covered in blood, lighting a cigar* "hello ladies!!! Well I guess I'm the surprise!"

Alex: *shrugs* "could be one of them. Fang wrote chapter 4 not me. Guess well see next time."


	4. Marik and Bakura

Fang:" Chapter 4! Isn't this great Alex!"*looks at the young Nephilim roasting over an open fire*

Alex: "What would be great would be you letting me go!"* struggles to free herself*

Fang: "You did a disclaimer without me!" *glare *" burn! Burn! Burn!"

Alex: "I'm burning geez I couldn't burn more even if I wanted to! *blows out flames on her shirt *

Fang: " We don't own anything. If we did more stuff like that would happen." *points to Alex*

Alex: "somebody save me!"

Fang: "shut up traitor!"

* * *

Chapter 4 : Marik and Bakura

--------: "Room service!" *a male's British accented voice answers teasingly*

--------: "We brought fresh towels!" *a deeper male voice chimed*

Alex: "Fang, who is that?" *backs away from door*

Fang: "Two of my crazy buddies!!!" *runs and flings the door open to reveal two teenage-looking males from Yu-Gi-Oh dressed in jeans and t-shirts*

*the guys walk into the room. One has long, spiky white hair while the other had long, spikier, blonde hair*

Fang: *puts an arm around both males' shoulder* "Well, this one here," *nods her head at the blonde* ", is Marik. He's psycho!"

May: *shivers* "He's scary..."

Marik: *chuckles*

Fang: "And this one is Bakura." *motions to the white haired male*

Bakura: "I am also known as 'Akefia, the king of thieves'." *he explains in his British accented voice, then smiles at the startled girls* "Good evening, ladies."

Aelita: *looks at the males with wide eyes* "You!!! You're the ones that blew up the cafeteria at my school!!"

Marik: *points to himself and Akefia* "Who? _Us_?! No. We would _NEVER_...." *he says innocently*

Aelita: "Yes you did! I saw you two sneaking in with a crate before the explosion, and sneaking away without it afterwards!!!"

Akefia: *looks at Marik annoyed* "I told you we should have taken the back route."

Alex: *looks at Fang* "These are your witnesses?"

Fang: "And my crazy partners in crime! I was with them at the time Naruto was kidnapped."

May: "What were you DOING?!"

Fang: "Oh, just throwing Maltov Coctails at the Niwa residence...."

Marik: "And spraying graffiti all over Usagi's house..."

Akefia: "And putting super glue and grease on buildings and lamp-posts..."

Fang: "You know. The normal stuff."

Usagi: "That was you?!"

Fang, Marik, and Akefia: "Yeah..."

May: "....wait a minute! You mean that you three are the ones responsible for the grease and super-glue?!"

Marik: *looks at Fang* "Didn't we just say that?"

Fang: "Yeah. And yes, SpidyGirl, we are the ones responsible."

May: "You IDIOTS!!!! Do you know how many times I got stuck to a building or a light post?! Or how many times I almost slipped to my death?!"

Akefia: *looks at her amused* "Yes. In fact, we _DO_ know! You got stuck 37 times and slipped 29 times. It was quite a show."

May: "What the-." *glares at Akefia* "you sicko!"

* * *

Fang: "end of 4, what do you think Alex?….Alex?"* turns to see Alex escape* "How did she…? Never mind. See ya! Got to go kill Al." *leaves with Battle Ax in hand.*

*Alex appears from no where *

Alex: "thank you angel powers! Review please and see ya next time!"

Fang: "There you are Heaven singer!" * runs in with angry mob *

Alex: "Oh, Crap!"


	5. Usagi is NOT okay!

Alex: "Warning this chapter contains extreme violent and Sailor Moon bashing!"

Fang: "it is possible you will not stop laughing for a while." *looks at Alex * "why are you in a wheel chair again Al?"

Alex: * Glares* "YOU THREW ME OFF A CLIFF!!!"

Fang: "Oh, yeah…that was fun!" *smirks*

Alex: *continues glaring * "We owns nothing except our selves and Haley."

* * *

Chapter 5: Usagi is NOT okay!

*girl with blond hair with blue eyes turns to Alex*

Girl: "these aren't good witnesses, Alex" *eats cupcake*

Alex: "yeah, I know, Haley....." *eyes go wide* "WHAT THE HELL HALEY STORM?! When did you get here?! Why are you here?! And How?!"

Usagi: "this house is getting rather crowded."

Aelita: "well duh!"

Hikaru: "I agree''

Haley: "10 minutes ago, bored, and you'll never know." *waves* "hi, Fang"

Fang: *hugs Haley* "Glad you could make it! Things are getting crazy, but this is only the beginning! This is gonna be a GREAT sleepover!" *flops down on the couch*

Usagi: *Glares at Haley, Fang, and the two males* "Nobody ever SAID you could STAY!! Plus, I don't want a bunch of homicidal freaks anywhere near me!!"

Haley: *looks at her annoyed* "You don't even know who I am!"

Akefia, , and Fang: *glance at each other mischievously and nod*

Marik: *walks over to Usagi* "Well, you heard the Princess..."

Fang: *grins and grabs Usagi's arms* "Yes. She doesn't want us 'homicidal freaks' anywhere near her..."

Usagi: *struggles* "What are you gonna do?!"

Akefia: *chuckles and grabs Usagi's legs, lifting her up* "I'm guessing the ground floor is far enough away..."

Haley: *looks at Alex worried* "You don't think she'll let them go through with it, do you? We're four stories up."

Marik: *looks out the window* "All clear! Go ahead."

Alex: *looks at Haley grinning* "Well, we're about to see!"

Fang and Akefia: *walk over to the open window and begin swinging their captive slowly*

Alex and Haley: *munch on pizza and sip cola, enjoying the show*

Usagi: "I am a PRINCESS!!! I Demand you LET ME GO!!"

Fang: *smirks* "Your wish is my command! NOW!!!"

*Fang and Akefia toss her out the window. Usagi's screams fade and stop abruptly with a faint 'thud'*

Aelita, May, Hikaru, and Hinata: *stare at the window wide eyed and speechless*

Haley: *busts out laughing*

Usagi: "You IDIOTS!!! When I get back up there you are all DEAD!!! I am the champion of justice the...." *prattles on nonstop faintly from the ground*

Marik: *mumbles to himself* "yeah, yeah. We know..." *picks up a jar of moonshine, sticks in a strip of cloth, and takes out a lighter*

Aelita: *looks at him suspisciously* "What is that for?"

Y. Marik: "Roasty, toasty princess! Roasty, toasty princess!" *he sings, lighting the cloth and throwing the jar out the window*

Fang: *leans out to look at the result* "...uh....Marik?....You missed her...but you DID hit the parking lot full of cars...."

Marik: "...oops..."

*police sirens approach, blaring louder and louder*

Akefia and : *wide eyed* "Shit! Gotta go!!" *run out the door*

Fang: "Bye guys!"

May: "...that was weird..."

Fang: "Not really. Alex has a few friends, too."

Hikaru: "Really?"

Alex: "Yes, but none of mine are INSANE CRIMINALS!!!"

Fang: "Why don't you call a couple of your friends? It might make things more interesting."

Alex: "they're some of my friends 1st off." *points to May, Hikaru, Hinata, Aelita, Haley* "that includes Usagi. 2nd okay." *pulls out phone*

Hikaru: "who is she calling?"

May: "like I know."

Hinata: "well they probably won't be crazy or murders like Fang's"

Aelita: "hope they aren't boys."

Haley: "I hope they are!"

Alex: "hey, it's me...no not Tidus, or Lulu! ...not your mom! Alex! Yes, Alex Tsukino. Come over will ya? Of course bring them too! Thanks!"

Hikaru: "you think Usagi's okay?"

Usagi: *comes on limping* "they tried to set me on fire!"

May: "that's a yes"

* * *

Alex: "So What do you think?….."

Fang: "They aren't going to answer, Angel girl." *Sips some vodka*

Alex: "I know." *Cries very loudly*

Fang: *Covers ears * "Please Review! For the sake of my bleeding ears*


	6. YRP

Fang & Haley: *singing **LOUDLY** * "…BARBIE'S SUCH A BITCH! SHE IS JUST A WITCH!-"

Alex: *stands staring at them with a huge sweatdrop * "…I must be dreaming…please let it end…"

Fang & Haley: *continue singing _**LOUDER**_*I REALLY HATE HER! WHY DOES KEN DATE HER?-"

Alex: *whimpers * "…Please, anyone, I don't care who. If anyone has even a scrap of kindness PLEASE make them _STOP_!!!!

Fang & Haley: *smirk like twin chesire cats * "If you want us to stop, do the disclaimer."

Alex: *yells desperately * "WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! EXCEPT OURSELVES AND THE PLOT!!!! ARE YOU TWO HAPPY NOW???!!!"

Haley: *smiles * "Very!"

Fang: *takes off a top hat that appears out of nowhere and raises her arms * "Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!"

* * *

Chapter 6

*Yuna, Rikku, and Paine come in*

Rikku: "YRP is here!" *striking posses*

Paine: "professional treasure hunters."

Yuna: "how can we help?"

Haley: "aww! No boys! But, Rikku hi!" *runs to hug her*

Rikku: "Haley!*Hugs back*

Fang: *grins* "Hello, Paine."

Paine: *grins* "Hello, Fang."

Alex: "that was quick. Thanks for coming, Yuna."

Yuna: "it's cool. Tidus was getting on my nerves, Gippal was getting on Rikku's, and Paine was just bored with Barrlai.''

Hinata: "oh great. We have another set on Alex, Haley, and Fangs."

Hikaru: "they are kinda like.

May: "alot alike."

AHF + YRP:"ARE NOT! WHAT THE?! HEY STOP THAT!" *STOPS TO THINK* "KRAD IS GAY!" *STOPS AGAIN* "I HATE SAILOR MOON!"

Usagi: "hey!"

AHF+YRP: "OH SHUT UP!" *GETS ANGRY* "WHY CAN'T WE STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME?!"

May: "this is awesome." *getting pizza*

Hinata: "I agree"

Hikaru: "Yup!"

Aelita: "it's quite funny."

Usagi: "I'm pissed off."

Fang: *turns into a silver fruit bat and flutters away from the chaos to hang by Hikaru and Hinata*

Hikaru: "Why, Usagi?"

Fang: *shifts back to normal, keeping a tiny pair of silver bat wings and looks at Usagi* "She's just angry 'cause nobody likes **Sailor **_**Loon**_…" *grins and splays out on the couch*

Usagi: *turns red* "That is not true!!"

AHF + YRP: "YES IT IS!!!"

Alex: "i've always liked Minako (Sailor Venus) better"

Usagi: *stands up and stomps her foot angrily* "YOU SIX SHUT UP!!!

AH + YRP: "MAKE US!!!"

Fang: "I would shut up if I were you. Unless, of course you fancy another trip to the ground floor through the window…"

Paine: *walks over, cracking knuckles* "I would gladly help with that…"

Rikku: "So would I…"

Alex: "Calm down, please…"

Haley: "Yeah! She's just stupid! She can't help it!"

Paine: "Stupid or not, she is extremely annoying…" *glares at Usagi*

Hinata: *walks over carrying a roll of duct tape* "Um…I think I have an idea…"

Everyone except Usagi: *grins*

Usagi: "…uh…"

* * *

Alex: *is banging head on table * "Why me?! WHY?!"

Haley: * loudly and drunkenly* " I love you!"

Fang: * just as loudly and drunk * "No I love **you**!"

*both faint *

Alex: "THANK YOU GOD!"*Leaves them laying there and goes home*

Alex:*sits head in real quick*"P.S. Review!"


	7. Odds true feelings

Alex: "I summon the Wing dragon of Ra!" *puts card on duel disk*

Yugi: "Alex is going to win." *sipping soda*

Marik: "duh, she has more life points more monsters and more cards."

Yami: "plus she's the only one that knows how to play the damn game." *takes bite of popcorn*

Fang: *evil smirk* "I summon Chuck Norris!"

Everyone gasped

Bakura: "That's the most powerful card ever made!"

Fang: "I active Chuck Norris's Special ability. **To **_**Round-house kick**_** your life points **_**into oblivion**_**!" **

Alex: "oh shit." *Alex is sent flying all the way to Pluto*

Everyone else: "Damn."

Fang: *turns to Readers* "we own nothing but the mighty Chuck Norris Card!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Odds true Feelings

…………….5 minutes later………………….

*we see Usagi duck taped to chair*

Haley: "That was a GREAT idea, Hina!"

Hikaru: "But don't you think it's a little cruel?…" *asks sarcastically, then smirks*

Everyone but Usagi: "NAH!!!"

Alex: "now cruel would be introducing her to a stapler" *grinning*

Aelita:"we did that to Odd once."

Fang: "Speaking of Odd..." *turns to Aelita, grinning* "you wanna know what he thinks about you, Lita?"

May:"Oh no.."

Hikaru: "This sounds like trouble...."

Usagi: *nods*

Aelita: "What do you mean?"*confused*

Fang: *wraps her arms loosely around her friend's shoulders from behind* "Hey, Al? Don't ya still have the videotape of his interview?"

Alex: "Yeah why....no! Hell NO!"

Fang: *squeezes her* "Hell YEAH!! I'm bored! What else is there to do?"

May: *pulls out a box* "We have Twister!"

Hikaru: "No way, Spider Girl! You always win at that game! Its no fair or fun when we struggle and you bend like rubber."

May: *puts the box down* "Fine..."

Aelita: *looks at Alex, narrowing her eyes*"I want to know about this tape you guys are talking about."

Alex: "There's nothing to know!" *yells defensively*

Fang: *smirks and walks over, putting an arm around Aelita* "Don't let her fool you, Lita. There is PLENTY to know."

Haley: *grabs a soda and popcorn* "I wanna see it!!"

Hikaru and Hinata: "Me too!!"

Alex: *glares at Fang* "Do you see the chaos you started?!"

Fang: "You can _keep_ the tape of Odd's interview. We'll watch _this_ instead..." *pops a DVD into the DVD player*

Alex: *sighs in relief* "Thank goodness! What exactly are we watching?"

Fang: *grabs the remote and hits play, smiling* "The _DVD _of Odd's interview."

Alex: "how the hell?!"

Fang: "you'll never know..." *skips DVD to Alex's last question*

Yuna: "hey this is from when you kidnapped Odd!"

Fang: "Yep!"

Paine: "awesome"

*interview clip*

Alex: "okay, how did you feel when you kissed Aelita that one time?"

Odd: "if Jeremie asks I didn't like it. If anyone else asks it was awesome, and I wish we had made out."

*end of clip*

* * *

Fang: "Review or Chuck Norris Will _**Round-House Kick**_ you to Jupiter!"


	8. Bye bye YRP

Alex* Drunk Singing* "…STAND OUT! ABOVE THE CROWD!…"

Fang:* gripping Mallet* "I'm going to kill Bakura for spiking the Punch!"

Alex: "…EVEN IF I GOTTA SHOUT OUT LOUD!...."

Fang*attempts to hit Alex But, misses due to Alex's drunken dancing*"damn it!"

*suddenly, a teenage boy appears and hits Alex with a sock knocking Alex out*

Fang: *stares in shock* "Who are you?"

Boy: *sounds high and like a hippie* "I am Akira. Alex's older brother."

Fang:*confused* "Alex never mentioned you."

Akira: "she never does."

Fang: "what's in the sock? A brick?"

Akira: "no man. Just weed." *spreads wings* "if you ever need me again, just get high and yell '**Weeeeeeeeeed Booooooooooy!**'" *flies away*

Fang: *stares* "we own nothing except ourselves, Haley, and Akira."

* * *

Chapter 8 Bye, Bye YRP

Aelita: *stared at screen in shock*

Hikaru: "no.....way"

Haley:' yes way!"

Hinata: "I can't believe they go this on tape!"

Alex: "Aelita? Lita?" *Aelita doesn't respond* "Fang you broke her!"

Fang: "did not!"

Alex: "I remember now"

May: "remember what?"

Fang: "Yeah, Al. What did ya remember?" *grins*

Alex: "I remember why I didn't invite you or Haley"

Yuna: "why-" *her cell phone rings* "hang on," *picks it up* "hello? What the hell?! We'll be there soon." *hangs up*

May: "what happened?''

Yuna: "Tidus, Wakkka, Brother, Buddy, Gippal, Barralia, and Nooj were arrested. Lulu said to pick 'em up because if she did they would probably end up dead."

Hikaru: "that's true."

Hinata: "she does have a temper."

Paine: "bye guys."

Rikku: "can we leave Brother in jail?"

Yuna: "ill think about."

Paine: "it's probably his fault they were arrested in the first."

*YRP leave*

Hikaru: "It was probably public indecency."

Aelita: *looks at her confused* "What's 'public indecency'?"

Fang: "It's when you do something majorly inappropriate in public. Like taking off your underwear and flashing everybody."

Aelita: "oh....." *blushes*

* * *

Fang: "wooooooooooow…"

------: *random Akira look-a-like with black hair comes out of nowhere*

Fang: "WHOA! Who the hell are you?!"

------: *sighs dramatically* "I'm Akira's twin brother, Adam…"

Fang: *snickers* "And a hell of a drama queen. That makes you Alex's older brother too, right?"

Adam: "by bad luck. Now review, readers! Maybe then my life won't be so terrible then…" *pulls out razor*

Fang: "oh Crap! He's Emo!"


	9. Picking

*Alex is seen sitting on couch with Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, (X-men) and May (spider-girl) eating junk food and watching Tv*

Kitty: "No! Don't do it, Charles! Maria's Your half-sister!"

May: "wait, I thought Lara was Charles half-sister?"

Alex: *rolls eyes* "no. Lara is Drake's Aunt. Which is also Maria's boyfriend. Who's is cheating on her with Jacen."

Rogue: "but, I thought Jacen was in a coma?"

Jubilee: "He was but, he wake up after Chole confessed her love for him in season 4."

Alex: "wait, I thought she committed suicide in season 3?"

Kitty: "she survived and got sent to a mental hospital for he rest of the season."

Rogue: "what about Natalee?"

May: "nobody cares about Natalee!"

Fang: *enters bored* "'sup guys?!"

Girls: "NOOOO!"

May: "Now we'll never know if Matthias is Natalee's twins father!"

Rogue:" Thought we didn't care about Natalee?"

Kitty: "yes, But we do care about Mark and Luke, The twins. And now thanks to Fang we'll never know who there father is!"

Fang:*not caring* "….sorry?..."

*Fang is soon facing 5 super powered teenage girls, who are super pissed off*

Fang: *realizes mistakes* "we own nothing! On with the sorry! Quickly!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: The method on picking

May: "now Alex, Back to what you were saying before..." *turns to Alex*

Alex: "huh?......Oh yeah. I didn't invite Fang or Haley because I didn't pull their names"

Hinata: "pull their names?"

Alex: "see I put all your names in a hat and pulled 7 names out. None of them said Fang or Haley"

*all stare at Alex wide eyed*

Fang: *blinks* "First off, that has to be the most moronic method for choosing slumber party guests that I have ever heard." *narrows her eyes at Alex suspiciously* "And secondly...were our names even in the hat to begin with, Al?"

Alex:"........maybe?"

*all pull out violent weapons (excluding Usagi who is stilled tied to a Chair) and then begin hitting Alex*

Aelita: "wait, a sec......Alex said 7 names, right?" *takes break from hitting Alex with mallet which Fang lent her*

May: "yeah, so?"

Aelita: "me, you, Hinata, Hikaru and Usagi make 5"

Usagi: "ughgh." (oh)

Fang:* pauses her ROCKBAND guitar mid-swing* "who were the other 2, then?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

*Fang is seen tied to a chair by Spiderweb to a chair and is charred, her feet have been phased threw the floor, amd was powerless for the next hour.*

Fang: *growls*

*at that moment Gambit, Colossus, and Wolverine come across Fang.*

Wolverine:* drinks beer * "interrupted their soaps didn't ya, bub?"

Fang: *glares *

Gambit: "Big mistake, _Chere." _*shuffling cards*

Colossus: "da"

Fang: "I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" *struggling in chair *

Girls: "SHUT UP!"

Fang: " **REVENGE!"**

Gambit: "Gambit thinks you should review."

Colossus: "da."


	10. No next time

Alex: Okay, so I know its been a while but, there's several good reasons for me not updating.

Fang: shraping nails borely *oh, this will be good.

Alex: *ignores Fang * so, I moved, dad got remarried, and my dad and Step-mom banned me from their computer, and took their oh, so sweet time to get mine and my bros up again.

Fang: or so she says.

Alex: *snaps at Fang* what about you? Why didn't you update for me?

Fang: *shrugs* didn't feel like it.

Alex: *stands there in shock*

Fang: * turns to readers* anyway, you know the drill, not own anything. Honestly would we have written this if we did?

…..Chapter 10 : no next time

*front door opens and two girls walk in. the 1st with brown/blond hair with green eyes a really nice tan wearing pink shorts and green shirt. The 2nd had light brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Both girls stare at the scence*

1st: "oh no!"

2nd: "what the hell?"

Alex: "Flora! Irma! Im so glad-" *looks at them with relief*

*1st girl runs past Alex and to a plant behind Alex*

1st:"this poor plant is dying!"

*sweat drop monument*

2nd: "um, Flora I think Alex getting beat up, is a little more important" *motions to Alex*

Flora: *ignores comment and tries to bring plant back to life*

Alex: "thanks for trying Irma..." *sighs*

Hikaru: "Alex knows some weird people..." *tossing sword up and down lazily*

Aelita, Hinata, May, and Usagi: *nod*

Haley: "and you guys aren't weird?" *counties hitting Alex with plastic bat.

Fang: *goes back to whacking Alex* "Sharing is caring, Haley. We can split the candy!"

Haley: "Yay! Piñata Party!"

Irma: O.O "…um…last time I checked, Alex wasn't a piñata…"

Fang & Haley: *continue their assault blindfolded while Fiesta music plays in background *

Flora: *victoriously* "I saved the flower! Alex, I saved the…* finally noticing the awkward scene* "um, why is Alex being beaten up?"

Hikaru: *sighing* "they are pretending she is a piñata."

Flora: "that's weird…I think that probably signals the end of this party."

Hikaru: *says to readers* "yeah. So, thanks for attending and see ya next time."

*screams of pain are heard from Alex* " **SAVE ME**!"

Aelita: "I don't think there will be a next time"

….

Alex: So, that's the end of that one. Wow, feels weird ending a story I spent so, long writing.

Fang: *looks at Alex weirdly* what are you talking about? We wrote most of this the summer of '09.

Alex: Shh! Don't tell 'em that! Anyway, thanks for reading and thanks to all you for reviewed and favored us.

Fang: And do forget to read more of our stories and the ones coming, guys.

Alex: Alex Tsukino out! *Bows*

Fang: *takes mallet and knocks Alex out and begins walking away* our good bue was missing a little violence. Peace out suckers!


End file.
